Body Paint
by Yunoki
Summary: Voilà ce qui se passe quand Blaine a des idées dernière la tête... Et que ça conduit a quelque chose de délicieusement bon du point de vue de Kurt !


_**Hello mes petits choux voici un nouvel OS que j'avais en tête depuis un certain moment mais que je ne poste que maintenant. **_

_**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_-Aller Kurt !_

_-Non ! Pour la dernière fois Blaine, pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?_

_-Mais parce que c'est drôle et en plus tu ne devra pas salir de vêtements ! _

_-Mais Blaine je ne vais pas me deshabiller juste pour salir enfin !_

_-Aller Kurt... Chéri s'il te plait. _

Blaine lui fit ses yeux de chiots. Il ne put resister plus longtemps.

_-Bon ok_, dit-il en l'embrassant,_ mais tu sais c'est lache de ma faire changer d'avis avec cette technique._

_-Ah, vraiment,_ dit Blaine taquin.

_-Vraiment. _

Sur ces mots Blaine les dirigea vers une salle très cosy avec un lit et une commode. Plus loin dans la piéce, il y avait également une douche pouvant contenir au moins quatre personnes. Un grand éspace recouvert d'une bache au sol avec par dessus quelques peinceaux et au moins une quinzaine de pots de peinture de couleurs différents. Blaine ferma la porte à clé et commença a se déshabiller.

_-Aller Kurt, tu verra tu va adoré._

_-Hum et bien nous verrons_, dit-il en se deshabillant lui aussi.

Une fois nu -bah oui sinon c'est pas drôle hein- il se placèrent sur la bache frissonants dû au contact du plastique froid.

_-Bon puisque tu voulais tellement faire cette activité et bien commence._

_-Je t'aime,_ sourit-il en venant l'embrassé.

Il ouvrit tous les pots de peinture, prit un peinceaux, et choisi une couleur, bleu. Pour aller avec les yeux de Kurt se dit-il. Il trempa donc le peinceau dans le liquide coloré et avec son instrument fit un large trait sur le torse de son petit-ami. Kurt que ne s'y attendait pas poussa un petit cri aigu.

_-Ah tu veut joué à ça ? Très bien._

Ne laissant pas le temps à Blaine de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il trempa sa main dans du vert et rouge pour maculé le dos et torse de celui-ci. Puis prit d'une impulsion chacun prit de la peinture pour en mettre sur l'autre le plus possible ne se souciant plus des peinceaux.

Et on sait bien que trop de peinture sur une bache ça glisse. Et tout naturellement Kurt fini pas glissé, entrainant Blaine avec lui. Ils se regardairent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser doucement puis de plus en plus possionément. Leurs corps commençant a s'échauffés.

_-Hum Blaine ?_

_-Oui ? _

_-... Finalement ce n'était pas un si mauvaise idée que ça ton atelier de peinture sur corps._

_-J'ai envie de toi... _dit-il les yeux totalements nours de plaisir.

_-Par comme ça viens... Dans la douche._

Ils se levèrent alors et allumèrent l'eau et se mirent en dessous, Blaine reprenant aussitôt Kurt contre lui, commençant déjà à bander.

Kurt était dos à lui et il en profita pour faire courir ses mains sur le ventre et le torse nu de Kurt. Arrivé aux tétons déjà tendus il les pinçaentre son pouce et son index. Kurt cria de plaisir et se cambra, frottant ses fesses contre la hampe de Blaine, la tête rejetée en arrière. Blaine refit le même manège avec ses mains, redescendant cette fois ci. Mordillant, embrassant et léchouillant la nuque et le derière de l'oreille de Kurt zone très hérogène chez lui. Il descendit donc ses mains jusqu'au pénis du chatin et le prit finalement en mains.

_-Aw Bee... Touche moi, touche moi._

_-Hum tu est sur ? Pourtant je te tiens déjà..._

_-Plus ! Bouge ! Sucre moi ! Fais quelque chose ! _

_-C'est si gentiment demandé._

Blaine pompa avec sa main le sexe tendu de Kurt puis le retourna, le poussa contre la parroi de la douche et se mis à genoux devant lui et commença sa fellation. Il embrassa d'abort le glan puis y mis un léger coup de langue avant de le prendre en bouche. Enfin, pensa Kurt, lui ne savant plus ou donné de la tête c'était simplement bon. Trop bon. Tellement bon qu'il allait jouir si Blaine n'arrêttait pas.

_-Bl- ah. Blaine je hah- je vais hug- je vais..._

Il pût finir sa phrase qu'il jouit dans la bouche de Blaine que avala tout et se lécha les babines tel un chat repu.

_-Aller direction le lit. Maintenant._

Il les séchat à peine et poussa Kurt sur le lit.

_-Toi tu a déjà eu du plaisir mais moi je suis toujours tendu..._

Kurt voulais dire quelque chose mais Blaine l'embrassa er recommença à le masturber puis avec sa bouche rejoua avec ses tétons jusqu'a ce qu'il deviennent rose cerise. Il redessendit jusqu'au nombril dont il fit le tout et rentra sa langue dedant mais ne s'y attarda pas et lécha encore la hampe du chatin qui s'était redréssée. Puis remarquant l'anneau de chair palpitant. Blaine regarda Kurt avec un regard des plus désirables.

_-Oh Blaine tu va pas faire çaahhh ! _

Et si il l'avait fait. Blaine fit passer sa langue sur l'anneau tremblant et y enfonça le muscle rugeueux. Les gémissenment de Kurt étaient de plus en plus forts et Blaine savait qu'il était lui aussi sur le point de venir. Il ne prit même pas le temps se lubrifier, sa langue l'ayant fait. Il se plaça à l'entré de Kurt et s'enfonça brutalement jusqu'a la garde, tapant la postate du chatin du premier coup.

Kurt hurla de plaisir et de douleur mélés mais il adorait cette sensation, celle d'appartenir a Blaine. C'était tellement bon. Ces jambes enssérairent la taille du bouclé, les mains de ce dernier étant sur les hanches de Kurt pour le prendre toujours plus loin. Plus fort. Encore et encore. Jusqu'a la jouissance.

Un éclair blanc passant devant leur yeux alors qu'ils se deversaient, Kurt sur leurs torses et Blaine en lui.

Il attendit un moment puis se retira et s'allonga à côté de Kurt qui le prit dans les bras.

_-C'était vraiment une super idée._

_-Hum..._

_-Avoue tu avais cette idée depuis la début._

_-Ouai. Et je suis très satisfait du résultat, dit le bouclé en gloussant._

_-Tu sais que même si demain je marche en canard, je t'aimerai quand même._

_-Je t'aime aussi, chéri._

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaine réfléchissant déjà à la prochaine activité que lui et Kurt feraient.

Surtout si ça se passait aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il en souriant.

_**Voilà voilà. Ceci est mon nouveau petit bébé et vraiment j'ai adoré l'écrire ! **_

_**Et j'espère que vous aussi vous avez aimer le lire ! ^^ **_


End file.
